Exalted Plains
} |name = Exalted Plains |icon = Exalted Plains icon (Inquisition).png |image = Exalted2.png |px = 270x360px |type = Plain |location = Dales |inhabitants = Elves, humans |appearances = Dragon Age: Inquisition }} The Exalted Plains, also known as Dirthavaren ("the promise") in elvish, is a region of the Dales in Orlais. The Exalted Plains is a grassland region with a myriad of abandoned forts. Background Seven hundred years ago the elven nation fell on these very fields. The elven army was defeated by the combined forces assembled for the Exalted March called by the human Chantry, defending their land to the last breath. Then the settlement of Ville Montevelan was founded by one of the 'heroes' of the Exalted March, Sister Amity, and presided over by the allegedly elf-blooded Mayor Agur. Involvement Places Regions * Ancient baths * Citadelle du Corbeau - Stronghold of Empress Celene's Troops * Crow Fens * Dalish Encampment, home to the travelling Keeper Hawen's clan. * Dead Hand * Desolate Bank * Eastern Ramparts * Enavuris * Fort Revasan - Stronghold of Grand Duke Gaspard's Troops * Ghilan'nain's Grove * Halin'suhlan * Northern Ramparts * Path of Flame * Riel * Riverside Garrison * Shrine to Sylaise * Var Bellanaris * Unadin Grotto * Victory Rise * Ville Montevelan * Western Ramparts Inquisition camps * Path of Flame Camp * Riverwatch Camp * Fens Camp Characters * Emalien * Hawen * Jehan * Ithiren * Loranil * Nissa * Olafin * Proulx * Rosselin * Taniel (merchant) Quests - only available before reaching the Dalish Encampment Rifts Requisitions PC users there is an unofficial mod which fixes the issue here. A fix has also been included in Bugs Be Gone, a compilation of multiple bug fixes.}} Collections Bottles Finale by Massaad ─ Basement of Riverside Garrison. Alvarado's Bathtub Boot Screech ─ Inside a tower in the Eastern Ramparts. Vintage: Warden Korenic ─ In a yellow house by the river in Ville Montevellan. Vintage: Warden Tontiv ─ Southwest of Riverwatch Camp in the burning red house. High Dragons Gamordan Stormrider Landmarks Mosaics 5/12 pieces :*at the entrance of the Dead Hand, on a rock behind the landmark. :*in The Dead Hand cave, on the left-hand side of the main room where the puzzle is located. :*in the northern section of the Ancient Baths, on a pier over the water. :*directly east of Lindiranae's Fall, on the east side of the rocks overlooking the Eastern Ramparts, near a campfire in a small alcove. :*in the final chamber of Unadin Grotto in Var Bellanaris. Shards Skyhold Customizations * Andrastian Chantry Banner - in a tower in the Eastern Ramparts where Gordian is defeated (tower also has a shard) * Dalish Banner Crown - reward for For the Empire Songs Codex entry: The Silver Knight - on the ground in a pink house ruin just south from the Villa Montevelan landmark and just west of the Triumph of the Light landmark.. Creatures * Halla * Snoufleur Enemies * Gamordan Stormrider in the north end of The Crow Fens * Venatori rifters * Gordian * Corpse * Undead archer * Gurgut * Snowy wyvern * Demons * Wolves * Arcane horror * Freemen of the Dales ** Freemen Soldiers (Warrior - Sword) ** Freemen Archers (Archer) ** Freemen Guardsmen (Weapon and Shield abilities) ** Freemen Prowlers (Rogue - Double Daggers) Crafting materials Herbs Leather Metals Notable items Elven artifacts * Beside the bridge near the Offering to the Dread Wolf landmark in the Crow Fens Logging stands * In the Halin'Sulahn region right next to the shard, southeast of the Dalish hunter you meet, near the rune word you light up with the torch. * Northeast of the Dalish camp, across the river. Quarries * North-east of Offering to the Dread Wolf landmark (north of the dragon in the Crow Fens). * Northwest of the Dalish Camp, across the river, to the south of a rock formation. Red Jenny's Caches *Near the Enavuris ruins, north of the Dalish camp and north-west of Demetrius's End *Near the Riverside Garrison, exit and travel around to the south-east side (sometimes bugged) Loot * - on the ground behind the rift north of the Riverside Garrison. * - see Something to Prove * - in a random dung pile near Riverwatch Camp/Ville Montevelan * - see Dead Hand * - see The Spoils of Desecration Codex entries Other texts Gallery Dai dales.jpg ExaltedPlainsLake.jpg Exalted plains 5.jpg Exalted plains4.jpg Exalted Plains screenshot.jpg Exalted1.png Exalted2.png Exalted3.png Exalted5.png Exalted6.png Crow Fens Statues.png|The Crow Fens Notes * After Wicked Eyes and Wicked Hearts has been completed, Commander Jehan and Marshall Proulx can be spoken to for additional dialogue, and new ambient dialogue can also be heard from the Orlesian soldiers stationed at Fort Revasan and Citadelle du Corbeau. * Although the door leading further into Citadelle du Corbeau can be highlighted, it cannot be opened by any means. * If you go near the bridge Pont Agur with Varric, he will say, "Don't anyone think of throwing me," which is a reference to Gimli from the film adaptation of "The Lord of the Rings", wherein during their flight from the Balrog in Moria, he refuses aid making a difficult jump, saying "nobody tosses a dwarf." Later during the battle at Helm's Deep, Gimli reluctantly demands Aragorn throw him across a wide chasm as he is unable to make the jump to battle the Uruk Hai. ru:Священные равнины de:Die Erhabenen Ebenen Category:Dragon Age: Inquisition locations Category:Orlais Category:Dales